The Eye of My Storm is Always You
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Take Aaron and meet me at the air-port, you know where.” HE said hanging the phone up She sighed and looked down at Aaron. He was finishing off the last of his orange juice. And from some unknown reason all she could think was, oh-no, here we go again-R


Thunder and lightning…over and over all night all she could hear was thunder and lightning, the whimpers of the small boy who lay in her arms then suddenly a sound that made her jump and her son scream. The telephone ringing. She soothed him silently and reached around him to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she said a soft voice.

"Hey Kate, I'm sorry that I'm working so late, it's just since I got my job back I need to catch up on some stuff." She smiled at the sound of his voice. So soft so soothing, it always calmed her.

After that night, that horrible night outside the airport Jack left Kate alone. For three months he left her alone and she got lonely. Even with Aaron around. She never took off her ring. She always wore it. She always needed to remember him. Twice she tried phoning him always getting his answering machine. She left message after message. It was no use, it seemed as though he had disappeared.

Then one day he showed up on her doorstep, shaved, clean and sober….oh god he was sober. She only glared at him for a moment before trying to close the door in his face he put his foot in the way and she screamed at him to go away.

"Just because you finally decided to use your fucking razor and you haven't had a screwdriver for breakfast doesn't mean that you're better than you were before. Just because you look clean doesn't make me fall right back in love with you Jack!" She hollered as he grabbed her wrist.

"You don't love me anymore?" He asked calmly looking into her green eyes, the eyes that always reminded him of the jungle that they had been trapped in only years earlier.

She was shaking now; she could feel the tears swelling in her eyes. "No." She whispered and he let her go.

It was silent for a long moment. "Then why are you leaving me dozens of messages a day asking me why I stopped calling. Why are you even bothering to try and contact me?" He was getting angry now; he spins around to face her. A tear was falling solitarily down her left cheek. Suddenly his dark eyes get softer as does his harsh voice. "Why are you still wearing our engagement ring?"

She could only fall apart in his arms and all afternoon they made love over and over again. She loved him still of course she did.

That, of course, was almost eight months ago. Now she lay in their bed with Aaron cuddling close to her chest his small hands resting on her swelling stomach.

"Oh no, honey it's alright. I'm in bed with Aaron. He seems pretty scares with the storm and all. He hates the thunder."

"Oh okay tell him I love and I hope he gets some sleep tonight. How's our little Sammy doing?"

"He or she just stopped kicking me in the bladder." Kate said half-heartedly.

Jack chuckles. Then a voice (it seemed oddly familiar to Kate) could be heard in the background. "Dr. Shepard are you ready to operate?" he and Kate sighed at the same time.

"I gotta go." He said.

"I heard. Love you." She said smiling.

"I love you too. I'll see you later."

"Bye." With that she hung up the phone and put it back on the charger. Then once again resting her hand on Aaron's head. It seemed that he had finally fallen asleep. Maybe she could too.

--

"Did she buy it?" Ben whispered to Jack.

Jack looks at him with a blank expression he hated lying to Kate. His sweet Katie. But slowly and surely he nodded looking out the window of the car he was in. The rain drops slowly sliding down the cold glass as though it were crying.

"Good." Ben said smiling.

--

The next morning Kate was woken up by that familiar feeling inside of her that felt as though a small dancing drunk Irish man was living inside of her. Though of course it was just her baby. Inside her six month pregnant womb kicking about.

She was surprised when she found the spot on the right side of the bed empty The blankets were even still made up nicely as though they not been touched, which Kate thought, was true. And on her left was a pile of crumpled up blankets and the sound of her son play with his toy cars making "zoom, zoom." Noises could be heard from the bedroom down the hall.

She sat up and walked down stairs. She turned on the coffee machine and made eggs and bacon then she called Aaron for breakfast while she made a phone call to Jack's mobile phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey hun, it's me."

"Oh hey Katie."

"So um where are you?" she asked looking down at Aaron who was happily eating his bacon.

"I've got a surprise for you." He said in one breath. HE knew how much she hated surprises.

She sighed in response. "What is it?" she said a half-heartedly managed voice.

"You'll see. Take Aaron and meet me at the air-port, you know where." He finished in a very seductive tone of voice.

She smiled to herself. "Okay. I'll meet you there. Bye."

"Bye babe." He said hanging up.

She sighed and looked down at Aaron again. He was finishing off the last of his orange juice. And from some unknown reason all she could think was, oh-no, here we go again.

XXXXXXXXXXXx

A/N: What do you think?? I'm not sure if i'm going to continue this story, I wrote this chapter a few weeks back and i looked at it and thought 'What the hell?' and i uploaded it, hope you like it!! Should i continue or no??


End file.
